Caged
by Ellebee21
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, a college student who strives to live her dream as a journalist, despite her nagging brothers objection But what happens when a simple project gets her in the grasps of a hungry beast with milk brown eyes, toned hard abs, a mocking grin, and unruly orange hair.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story *claps*

So exciting, but um please excuse my grammar/ spelling, honestly I'm just not even sure anymore, but that's why google is going to be my good old friend for a while. Long story short I have creative writing class this year, and I had to write a short story, so I just was thinking about my favorite characters and new favorite pump up music ( Asking Alexandria- A lesson never learned ( Cellweller remix), and tied it into my journalist class I had last year. As you can tell I love writing haha. Though honestly I'm not sure how good I am, so please comment :D

Enjoy

* * *

Shivering inwardly, regret started to numb his mind and the adrenaline pumping through his veins shook him to the bones, all the while pain seemed to cut through his very being. Tugging at the ginger roots of his hair, he hissed and let out a string of curses escape his lips. He could see doubles of everything, and his legs weren't doing him much service either as they were wobbling beneath him. When he found the sly fox of a man that had given him the alluring florescent liquid filled pills, he swore he would have him begging on hand and knees for forgiveness. The man said it was all a part of the 'deal', and it was meant to give him the ideal power; though it all depended on how he used that power, and the key to control is acceptance. But how the hell do you accept something that made his body feel as if its in a state of a melt down, or like a fever it scratches and eats at your very core. Scoffing he turned the corner, hoping to get away from the public eye. It's a Saturday night near the clubs, if anybody saw him god only knows what the outcome would be. And no doubt there were bored cops patrolling the streets looking for something to spark their night; he wasn't up to explaining he willingly took this damned pill because it was 'part of the deal', and not knowing what it actually was to anyone.

He turned into an empty alleyway with only a single dim street light, it opened to a small neighborhood he was not familiar with. Shrugging anything was better than nothing at this point, all he was concerned about at the moment was if he would be able to make it through the alley alive. Trailing his hands on the cold ridged brick wall to guide him over heaps of trash in the dark, also served its purpose of keeping him standing. The late winter air lingered between the brick walls heavily, the cold ghosting over his tall figure, kissing his exposed skin of his hands, neck to his ears. Nausea hung in his stomach like a stone, whatever that pill was made up of, it didn't leave anything in his body untouched.

With each step, his legs become more stiff, eyes focusing in and out, head throbbing, the frosty air piercing his lungs, and his heart beating so hard it threatened to break through his chest. In coherent words were chanted; he never believed in God, but now he was ready to try as he prayed.

A throaty groan could be heard, because he was in the final stage of breaking down, his legs buckled underneath him. He dropped to his knees with a bone crunching thud, and instinctively he ducked his head to spew vomit onto the frosted snowy ground.

A bitter dry chuckle was all that he could manage in his own body, because he had lost control of everything, feeling numb and trapped. It was beyond him on how long he has been in that position, it felt like years but it could have only been hours or minutes. But something caught his attention like a child eyeing candy in the store, as his gaze lifted to something red and enchanting at the end of the alleyway.

Honey brown eyes tried desperately to focus through his ginger fringed hair on the image not too far from him, squinting he could get a clear enough picture. At this point he was convinced he had completely lost his mind, and there was just no way for him to believe the situation he was in at the moment. The more he looked at the figure before him the more he appreciated it, even if it was just a mind trick. At the moment he liked to pretend it was real, because it was the only thing distracting him from his self destructing body.

A women. His eyes glowed at the image though he couldn't clearly see her features, he could see that she was like a China doll. Smooth milky skin like untouched snow, short wavy hair, all in contrast to her crimson strapless flowing dress. Her movements were that of a professional ballet dancer, swaying and spinning to this unheard music. She would kick the snow that once laid on the ground peacefully, but it now gave her a sparkling aura.

He sat there still on his knees watching her with lifeless eyes, but his actions did not match as to what was boiling inside of him. He wanted to watch her a bit longer, but his vision was blurring again, he wanted to reach out and grab her, to talk to her, to-.

It was like pulling the last sting to his sanity, as his body shook violently and more painful energy buzzed through his veins. An unpleasant scream escaped him; digging his nails into his knees and shuddering inwardly. Loud gasps of air filled the space between the bricked walls afterwards. Drifting his eyes lazily back to the woman in red, his eyes melted with an expression of disappointment and sadness. She was now stopped in her tracks to look down the once unnoticed alley, right at him. Desperately he tried to reach out to her, but his eyes rolled to the back of his head letting his tense muscles come to a rest, as he lays in the forever cold ground.

* * *

"How many, Szayelaporro." His asked patiently, only a tall silhouette could be seen looking out the windows that stretched from ceiling to the floor. The one named Szayelaporro had sensed someone lurking in the darkest corner of the room watching his every move; a fox he scoffed to himself.

Continuing to ignore the foxes presence he replied to the man of charge, "About five sir." The man respectively answered, his pink hair was at shoulder length and was about, if not taller and lankier than the man before him. The moon light gleamed off his glasses and an eerie smirk plastered upon his face. If not for the moonlight that shown through the windows, the man would have not been able to briefly see his commander in chief's signature fatherly smile. He knew he did a job well done.

The pink haired man, Szayelaporro, continued with a chuckle "Yes it seems that the humans are not the brightest of species, so gullible and fragile." He licked his lips at the thought of humans, "perfect science projects." He spoke more to himself at the last sentence.

The fox-like man interrupted Szayelaporro's sadistic thoughts as he emerged from the dark corner, and this only made him roll his eyes as the other spoke "Well now, I'm not in the mood to hear about yet another one of your experiments and then hurl again, please do save those stories for someone with the stomach." He smiled sweetly, his tone practically dared the pink haired freak to continue and was more or less giving an order not asking. This was about the time that Szayelaporro felt threatened and left the room like one of an actor leaving the stage dramatically.

"Gin," said the one by the window, hinting in a warning tone.

* * *

OH how embarrassing. Well I hope you enjoyed a little taste of it, remember this is only a prologue so its going to be short. But I will say prepare because I may or may not have some longer chapters. Lastly I hope everyone had wonderful holidays and a happy new year :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for those lovely comments :D. But I have some...comments of my** **own; well honestly I feel that you guys may end up disappointed, because this story may end up somewhere where you didn't think it would end up(does that make sense). I will try my best to stick to the plot and not make it some directionless kinda thing. If it makes you feel better, I do have this story pretty planned out, as far as a couple more chapters. And if you're wondering, I'm goin' to try and update ****around**** every Thursday.**

**I like Thursdays :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The city was ugly, it was more or less crappier than any other in the country. Then again, not everybody's economy was the strongest, but the government had told us that it was the new age and time to renew the city. Though that was five years ago and not much has changed, while most of the city of Karakura is chipping and creaking under everyone's feet. On rainy days like today it just brings out the feeling of failure in humanity, things could be much better for this city, but not a lot feel the need to change, as this city is already at its low.

Because of my families good name, I lived on the wealthier side, but that never stopped me from trying to stop people from trashing the city further or trying things to make even a small change. People just thought I was a stuck up bitch that had money and wanted to do these things for the publicity or hadn't really cared for the unfortunate. In all honesty I understood, because its not like this hasn't already happened to these people, trust just wasn't popular in these parts. Solely because Im Kuchiki Rukia, people believed I was a no good spoiled kid. Frankly I wanted to get away from the family business and turn to my own future and become a writer, concluding why I'm majoring in writings and performance. But my brother seems to hold a silent grudge against my decision, then again it's not like Byakuya had always agreed to my thought of mind on anything.

Waking from my daydream to turn my vision from the window to my vibrating phone, it was Orihime. She has made her way into my dark heart and became my good friend. She is the type of person who will look out for others even an enemy in pain, and always was happy and saw good in an ugly situation. Truly I envied a women like her, she had a curvy body and the largest breasts I've ever seen, and long auburn hair, plus she wasn't mistaken as an elementary kid like myself. But she did have her flaws, surely she wasn't the brightest star in the sky and sometimes she just couldn't for the life of her, read the mood of the moment nor was she a good cook. But those were things that could easily be looked over because people like her gave me a heart filled laugh.

_From: Orihime_  
_Hey Rukia were going to be late for class! Meet me in the front court __

I frowned when I saw the time, I had two minutes to get to the other side of campus to my journalism class, stretching my little legs as far as I could, I jogged my way there. The teacher had warned us that this was going to be an important class and not showing up at your own risk for a grade drop, this is because we were having our first real assignment.

Clenching my shoulder bag to keep from making uncomfortable movement as I ran to meet up with Orihime. Looking at the time for the hundredth time, I finally see her patient figure ahead. She gave me a warm smile and stood from the bench, wearing nothing but a blue skirt that met at her ankles and white t-shit, and white sandals. Simple but she always made outfits like those seem more creative then what it really was.

The class was a large auditorium room with rows of red seats that folded into themselves, people were widely spread through out the class room. Sometimes when I looked around, I questioned why half the students attending here even took these classes if they end up sleeping. As for the room itself, nothing special really other than the blank projector screen behind the professor podium, slightly grey walls...and well that was it. For a journalism class, it wasn't very inspirational.

Orihime and I quickly took our seats and gathered our supplies needed for class, just as the professor came into view. The teacher cleared his throat, succeeding to get the classes attention to turn toward the front where he, stood. He was a kind man, though he was often sick he took his job as a professor seriously, and came to class when he could. I felt bad seeing him struggle sometimes through a lesson, but felt especially motivated seeing him get through it.

"As I had told you last class, there is a project and it is a large amount of your grade." The professor smiled sweetly, he turned towards the projector as it lights up with a picture of a dome like park. If it weren't for the lights surrounding the walls of the trashed landscape, I would have assumed it was abandoned junk yard like most parts of the city. The rows of folded seats were tared, some where missing and trash like old soda and beer bottles or popcorn bags was scattered everywhere. It was quite obvious that who ever ran the place hadn't cared much for it, my guess was that as long as people could do as they please money would be rising in the owners pockets.

Mr. Ukitake turned towards the crowd with a serious look " This is Los Noches Club, I'm sure some of you have seen or heard about it, whether it be on the news or something. Anyways there I'm not giving too because, your job is to gather information, write it in a report format and pass it in. But, I will tell the club where people are betting on and actively watching horrendous fist fights. These are dog fights people, true that getting involved into something as dangerous is questionable, but that is what writing performers have to deal with sometimes. It is illegal, but the shows are still being held every other weekend, and police have gotten involved though nothing has changed other than a great number of arrests." He paused to see the blank and serious expressions of the crowd.

Smiling softly to lighten the mood. "Now I am not asking you to be the s.w.a.t team and rescue, that is not your job. So you'll research and provided an interview, pictures, and thoughtful opinions. You can write your own opinions, or asking a family member or friend." He simple shrugs, as long as we get it done is what he is trying to point out.

"I love my students dearly, and I ask that you be safe when gathering information. Aah lets see, it'll be due next Thursday first thing in the morning." And with that being said Mr. Ukitake, gathered his papers and wished the class a good evening as he exited the auditorium.

Blinking in confusion, that was it? Shrugging I turned my vision to Orihime who was in a strange faze, "Orihime, you ok?" She snapped out of it when her name was said and sheeply scratched the back of her head and laughed.

"Oh no no Rukia, nothings wrong. I was just wondering how I would get this done, interviews are not my greatest strength." Orihime blushed. Her embarrassed expression vanished into excitement as she clapped her hands together, "I know since we don't have any classes left, how about we go grab something to eat?" As if my stomach proving its point of hunger, a low grumble sounded. Laughing, I nodding in agreement as I gathered my belongings into my bag.

The cafe Orihime and I had gone to was Chappy themed, a very popular figure and seemed to brighten its street with squealing happy teenage girls coming and going from the famous restaurant. Thankfully the place had wi-fi as I sipped my tea and scanned my computer. Orihime who was sitting in the booth across from me, was telling me something, but I couldn't understand because she had cake stuffed in her mouth. "What was that?" I chuckled, though still not looking up from my laptop. She picked up her coffee cup and took a drink, as I heard the sound of a loud gulp.

"I said, why not get actual tickets to the Las noches Club." When I heard this I almost choked on my tea. "I know it sounds crazy, but if we have seen it for ourselves imagine how much of a good feedback we'll get." She seemed to be serious as she stirred her coffee in deep thought; it was strange to me that she was the one that came up with this suggestion, because normally it would have been my idea.

Within the year that I have known Orihime, she has proven to me that she wouldn't completely do something out of her comfort range. And stepping out of that comfort range for her was around as far as going to the club for her birthday. Something about not feeling right at place full of drunk people grinding on her when she knew she wan't the best dancer, and a sequenced mini dress was just something she believed she was never meant to wear. So it only puzzled me as to why Orihime thinks its a good idea to see the actual show. I inwardly shook myself, then waved the thought away as I excused it by blaming bad city air getting into her lungs.

I finally looked up at her with my mouth gaped open. "You do understand that it is _illegal_, and if caught we will be arrested. Plus sorry to break it to you, friend or not, my brother wouldn't bail us out if he discovered us behind bars." That fact was true, not just to make her rethink the possibilities and us not being able to get bailed out, but as punishment my brother would surely leave me there in a striped suit behind bars.

I continue as she beings to pout, "Besides where do we even buy tickets." She looked up with hope gleaming in her eyes. I sighed defeated and turned back to my laptop and searched the Las Noches Club, oddly enough there was websites selling tickets also came with direction.

"This is sketchy, I don't know Orihime." She got up quickly and came to sit in my booth, staring at the screen. Groaning I already knew who was going to win this round. I just didn't have it in me today because the weather and classes completely drained me of all reasonable thoughts. Rubbing my temples with a sigh, I ordered "Go ask if the waitress for paper and pen."

With glee Orihime jumped from the booth and retrieved the pen and paper like a happy puppy. We wrote the address and ticket number since we used our credit card to buy online, and yet more regret was lying in the pit of my stomach. Dramatically I stressed that it wasn't such a good idea since our credit cards could be tracked by the police. Really who am I to be listening to Orihime at times like these.

Orihime explained, "Look Rukia the shows going to be this Saturday, so why not come to my house before we go. I'll make my new recipe, tomato soup and gummy worms." Not again, my stomach was still cry from her last recipe. But of course I'd never tell that her cooking is not her forte, so I agreed.

"Ah shoot, sorry Orihime I have to go. Byakuya is going to be home today and I want to get there before he does." I said while packing my things and giving my share of the bill. Orihime nodded and asked me to give her greetings to my brother. As happy as I was to see my him, I hadn't wanted to tell nii-sama about the journalism project so I only prayed he had other business to attend to for a bit. He hated the classes as it was, but if he found out how dangerous this assignment could become, I'd hear no end to it.

* * *

Walking into the large Kuchiki estate, the first thing I yearned for was a hot shower. The rain completely drained me of my energy today, not to mention it made me smell like a wet dog; cringing when the gross smell drifted to my nose.

"Rukia-sama" I paused in the hallway to look at one of the house maids. "Mr. Abarai is here waiting in the living room." My eyebrows raised, haven't heard from him in a while I said to myself. I groaned softly "Damn and I didn't even get to take a shower yet."

Coming to the living room, spiky red hair came to view, Renji was sure a weird one. Between the tattoos that labeled his body and crimson spiky hair and goofy attitude, I wonder why my nii-sama let me keep him around. Because surly Renji could easily be mistaken as a gang member, then again its not like it hadn't already happened. Chuckling I swung into one of the reclining chairs across my childhood friend, "Hey, haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" I got a look at him and mentally slapped my forehead. "Renji, what is wrong with you." It was more one the side of a rhetorical question, because his choice of clothing on a cold rainy day was not the best.

He immediately gave my a smug look practically say 'dare you to make fun of me again'. He was, scratch that, is a true idiot, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, sunglasses placed on top of his head and simple dark blue jeans. Sunglasses, really on a rainy day? "Shuddap midget, you smell like wet animal." My eye twitched and I was tempted to punch him, but my curiosity won over.

"So what are you doing here anyway, and you still didn't answer my question, where have you been? Last time I saw you, you were fighting some gang for picking on a nerd like a month ago." I questioned him like a hawk and his expression went from smug to uncomfortable.

"Wait! You saw my ass getting whooped and you didn't do anything to help me? Pretty shady Rukia." He crossed his arms and shook his head. Renji continued, "Its a long story and frankly I don't want you getting involved, that's why I'm here. To talk to Byakuya." All jokes aside, I couldn't believe this guy. First he disappears without telling anyone anything, then comes here a month later looking like an idiot practically asking to be made fun of, next he dares to call me a midget and lastly he comes to ask my brother for help and not his life long friend?

I sat there quietly for a while letting the awkward silence sink in as I watched him wiggle uncomfortably in his chair, then I came around and asked "Are you gay?"

I guess I set wood to the fire because he turned all shades of red while flipping out and turned to leave the living room. I was laughing so hard that tears were filling my eyes and I clenched my stomach because it hurt so much, I said in between laughing "Wai- Renji. I- was jok-ing." He turned around and gave me a serious look and sat back down. It was strange to see him in a stern mood, but I could get use to it after all he was much more quieter.

To lighten the mood I began telling him about my up coming project in journalism. "Have you heard of the Las Noches Club before?" Something strange flickered in Renjis eyes at the note but I pushed that aside. It only makes sense that someone would have a glint in their eyes at the name of something that was nothing but trouble.

His voice was cold, "Yea and what about it? Don't get involved with those kinda places Rukia." Geez him too, it seemed that Renji and Nii-sama just loved to boss me around.

"I have to, and you cant tell me otherwise. Its for journalism and if I want a good report I'm going there for more information." At this point I was sure Renji was on something because he was just acting like whatever I did was his business.

"Sorry Rukia I wont allow that, does your brother even know your going to such a dangerous place. You could get arrested! Or even worse, hurt. " Renji informed me like a panicked parent, I always knew Renji had a soft spot for me, and maybe that is what was annoying me most at this point. If I wanted to be lectured I would have told my brother already.

"_Sorry Renji_" I mocked "But I am going and if you have a problem, you can just go with me." He was silent due to thought then snickered in defeat. "By the way tickets are a bit pricey and I'm sure they're sold out at the ticket booth so you'll have to buy them online." He mumbled something like it wasn't a problem, breaking eye contact and looking heavily at the floor. And with that our conversation ended when my brother walked into the living room. His cold grey eyes scanning between Renji and I.

"What is this about buying tickets; to where." Byakuya questioned. His features where sharp, but something about his cold eyes and straight laced behavior draws attention from other women. True my brother was very handsome, but it always puzzled me how women could be attracted to such a person who was more concerned about work and the family company than his own health.

"Good evening brother, was your trip good," I managed to say from under his intense stare. "Renji and I were talking about my first assignment."

Byakuya only replied by nodding and turning to Renji, who seemed to be spacing out. I read the mood and decided to leave, knowing Renji wanted to talk to my brother. Mystery to me, not like they had much in common, plus it wasn't like Renji ever asked my brothers advice before. I started to take my gay joke seriously, maybe he was swinging the other way I thought.

I broke the silence first "Well I have a project to begin, plus I have to call Orihime and see if she made it home safely, so I'll be going."

Silence. Not a word. I mumbled how they were so uptight for no reason under my breath, but froze when my brother said we could talk about my classes later. I nodded and shut the large living room doors behind me, giving Renji one last hopeful glance.

Yep he's lost it.

* * *

**Not what you expected huh? I don't know, just comment and tell me how you feel. Or better yet make it fun and do some predictions. And did you have a happy new year? Mine was alright...coulda been better, but hey it was a good time. **

**Until next time, and I promise a longer chapter .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, exams are rolling around and I can just say now that I won't update for a bit...so here is a kinda long chapter ****(longer than before anyway)**** to keep some of you a bit satisfied.**

* * *

Sure enough I called Orihime and she was fine, said how she was staying over our friends Tatsuki's house, while cooking new recipes, shaking my head and prayed for Tatsuki.

And for what seemed like hours the two finally came from the living room, I caught my brother walking stiffly (like always) ahead of Renji, while I was heading towards the kitchen. If they thought I was going to wait for their little sketchy 'conference' to be over to eat, they were dead wrong. Catching Renji's eye, I noticed how he looked like weights were lifted from his shoulders, and gave me that stupid grin of his. Lifting a questioning brow but left it as it was, and asked instead if he wanted to eat over. You could describe Renji as a glutton, but today he passed and left quickly leaving my brother and I to stand quietly in the dinning room.

Our dinner was served to us, and we sat at opposite ends of the table eating in comfortable silence; well for him anyway. My mind was struggling how to explain how I would be going to an illegal arena fight with Orihime and Renji to my brother without the house blowing up. But he beat me to the chase, asking me about my classes first, while I explained I'm doing very well. His scowl never leaving his face while talking about this subject, Byakuya truly wasn't approval to the idea of me being a writer. Practically waiting in the utmost uncomfortable silence yet, should I tell him? Or should he ask me, because if it went this way he'd be pissed because I hadn't told him sooner. But if I went the other way- Ugh.

His grey eyes shifted from his now empty plate to my eyes, searching for something that will give him an answer to god knows what. Damn direct eye contact. Folding his hands in front of him while his elbows staking the table and resting his chin upon his laced fingers he finally asked "What was this project you spoke of to Renji." Blunt and straight to the point, I'm pretty sure Renji gave him some kind of idea during their little meeting of where my absence will lead to tomorrow.

"Well..." I paused " There is a project in journalism class, where we have to gather information on the arena called-" Gulp here it goes, " Las Noches Club, I'm sure you heard about it." I said laughing shakily and I raised my hand signaling to my brother not to say word as I saw his expression seem grim, and looking as though he was to say something.

Breaking eye contact and played with my fork instead but kept my calm demeanor, my head leaning upon my hand. I continued "Renji wouldn't let me go without letting you know about this. Or rather he wouldn't let me go at all. So I just told him that he should come with Orihime and I." I looked up to find my brothers expression finally cracked, he was pissed. Eyebrows knitted together, lips in a straight line and eyes fixed coldly on me.

He asked slowly "You're going? Who gave you permission." You know the saying fight fire with fire, well in the Kuchiki house it doesn't work. You do that and you get more fire, but I've had enough, Byakuya pushed me to the edge of irritation.

Slamming my fork down and standing from my chair, "Byakuya, I am nine-teen years old. Not a child, I already bought the tickets and this is a huge part of my class grade, plus, Renji and Orihime are coming with me. We made a deal remember, I can go to school but still have to do the family business." I didn't know what came over me, to suddenly crack like that and I knew the consequence of talking back. But he had to know where I stood now, he couldn't just keep placing me around as he pleased anymore, it was bad enough that he said I could go to college but I still had to continue with the family business. That broke my heart and I saw him in a darker light, though he is still my brother, there was nothing I could have done.

Byakuya's expression was still, then he did the unbelievable, he closed his eyes in agreement and sat up straight in his chair. Then looked at me with a more calm, cooler expression, "Yes, it seems that I have looked upon you like a child, but Rukia it is my responsibility to ensure your safety." Silence fell between us, and I wasn't sure if I should say more, or if he was going to continue lecturing me. More or less he took it better than thought, if not this eerie calm aura only meant he was thinking of my punishment. I sat back down and rubbed my temples, damn this headache was getting worse. "I will be in my room" I said, my voice carried out how drained I was.

"Yes it was a long day, we will speak of your project later." Said Byakuya dryly. Dismissing myself I ended up in the bathtub for god knows how long, well I guess long enough for me to look like a prune, when I decided to get out and turn in for the night. My thoughts still remained on my brothers disapproval, on yet another from my to be accomplished list. My need to rest took over as my eyelids grew heavy and finally drifted to sleep.

0o0o0o0

Saturday finally came rolling around and I end up going to the Los Noches club anyways although I never got a response from my busy brother. That was his excuse just because he knew I would argue about it, only he thought I would be a good girl and stay home unless given permission. Scoffing at the thought; I've never been the obedient child he once saw since the death of our parents years back.

Though the show doesn't begin until nine o'clock at night, and I wanted to go over Orihime's early like we had planned. Not to mention we had to get Renji and go an hour early to the club to get good seats. Checking my phone, 6:15 it blinked, "Right on time." I smiled as I walked up the stairs to Orihime's apartment. Knocking softly I heard a sweet voice in the distance then light tapping feet growing loud towards the door. Orihime cheerfully smiled and opened the door signaling for my entry. The second I walked into her small apartment I recognized how neat and girlish it was, then I remembered how she lived alone after her brothers passing's.

We were conversed in deep conversation about things to be looking out for at tonights show, over tea and a few snacks when Orhime's clock buzzed from the kitchen, telling us that it was time to get going. I gathered my camera and backpack while Orihime grabbed her purse, "Ready?" She asked nervously. It couldn't be helped that in the back of my head there was scowling inner self shaking her head and tapping her foot; the imaginary image reminded me of my brother, and the thought of disobeying his orders pleased me in a sense. My inner-self knocking at me to make a more wiser decision as Orihime and I head to the arena. _Oh hush it inner-self!_

Despite getting lost a couple of times, going in circles and asking for directions while getting odd looks from people, we arrived at the arena and as true as the pictures online, it was a piece of crap. The sun set before we had actually made it to the crowded gates of Las Noches Club, and looking up you couldn't see the stars or moon as it would be covered by the thick layer of city muck. Curiously looking around, you can see heaps and piles of junk and skeletons of old cars smashed and had graffiti written on it, the smell wasn't all too pleasing either.

The second you enter the doors, we were surrounded by large aggressive men and trampy women who clung to a man who most likely was a gang leader or just had money. "Hoochers" I said more to myself than to anyone who heard, I was never one to be judgmental but seeing people so needy like that bothered me. Pulling my gaze to a nervous Orihime, I smiled calmly leading us through the sea of people, heading toward the ticket booth to approve our tickets.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket, flipping to see it was a message, "Ah Renji said he would be a bit late, and he's sorry." but it didn't seem that she was listening, Orihimes eyes were fixated on the now open fighting pit. The field seemed to be nothing but hard ridged rock with pieces of scraps scattered here and there, while the seats circled the large fighting stage. As we were stepping down the isle I was surprised there was a nice large HD jumbo screen, yet frankly it didn't match the scenery of what they call seats; shrugging it could be worse I thought.

At first the screen displayed advertisements like the next generation cell phone and things that no one really payed attention to, then the screen started to view a handsome man who looked like he was in his late twenties to early thirties. His brown hair sleeked back except one stubborn piece, whom made me twist and play with my own stubborn piece of hair. But his expression was different, though he was smiling it felt wrong. It was almost as is he was mocking us or rather looking down upon the people in their seats. True these people weren't the cleanest or anything near civil but that is just wrong, still it wasn't like I knew for sure this man's true feelings.

I scowled when I noticed all the cleaner seats were taken, although we managed to swipe three seats in the middle for ourselves and a reserved seat for Renji. Bringing out my camera I put the strap around by slim neck and held onto it tightly, being aware that it could be stolen from me from my blind spots easily. I snapped a few pictures, but nothing I was too proud of; what I really wanted was a picture that justifiably described the fighters.

My attention was pulled towards the jumbo screen as the picture changed from the handsome man with cold eyes to a man with dread lock hair, dark glasses and wore an absurd mustache. This man's outfit was as outrageous as the mustache, made me wonder if this was a fighting arena or a clown show. The crowd cheered, allowing me to assume that the show was about to start. The man on the screen began, "Ladies and gentlemen," his voice was loud and had a interesting bounce to it like most host's do, the kind that can get you pumped for a show immediately.

"My brothers and sisters know who I am, but for those of you who are new this lovely evening I am Don Kanonji and welcoooome to the Las Noches club." He gave the crowd a cheeky smile waiting for the excited cheers and hollers to calm. "Tonight we have a few rookies playing, though I must say they have truly shown they belong here." Kanonji announced, he was spunky and turned to the side, pointing to reveal a chart of all the fighters tonight that would be playing. Grinning then turning back to the camera he pulled the microphone closer and with every word he said, Kanonji would dramatically get closer to the camera with each word, "Now. Lemme. Here. YOU. SCAAAAREEAAM!"

And right on cue the whole crowd chanted together "Let's. see. Some. Bloood!"

The line struck me as anything but civil, and my understanding is that this _is_ nothing but a ruthless fight, no rules, no worries. Well no worries for the owner that is. My conclusion was that the fighters get paid, the owner has them sign a contract that if anything happens they couldn't get sued; typical shady business maybe, but who really knows. But is true that I can't help but sit at the edge of my seat anxiously.

Orihime spoke innocently "Is Renji on his way, the show is about to start." I turned to my phone for any messages but there was none. "I don't know whe-" I was cut short when a husky voice and spiky hair caught my attention. "Well speak of the devil." I questioned where he was but he just shrugged and reached over to Orihime who was holding the popcorn bag. He just totally ignored me, the least he could have done was explain himself, because he was suppose to meet us at the ticket booth half an hour ago. Sighing inwardly, I gave up the thought and looked toward the screen and read who was brawling against who.

Minx  
Fox Face

Dimm  
Kranc

Crow  
Sheck

My attention was caught by the group of people, who were arguing over who would win, the largest one of friends said smugly " Well I feel that Minx could kick Fox Face aaaaaand Dimm's ass any day!" he finished folding his arms and nodding with great confidence.

While the other male friend, who seemed to be a bit nicer about it than the other and the large friend, "Don't you think Sheck is pretty cool too though? I mean his kicks are nothing but bone breaking blows." The two other friends had stopped their childish bickering and nodded in agreement with their calm collected friend.

The other man was agreeing until he glanced at the jumbo screen to see who this "Sheck" guy was playing against, and his face went pale. " Uh, sorry buddy but look who hes playing against. You can already tell that his ass is gonna get whooped hard, never mind the fact that the show will end so fast. Feel bad for the suckers who placed money on him." He said in almost annoyed.

The larger one stopped stuffing his face to tell the now disappointed friend, "Well the guy just came in about three months ago right? I mean at this point he's gonna become a hollow rank, don't know why they keep making him play small fry." He paused in thought as the other two began to talk again, "Speaking of fries I'll be back save my spot, if I'm back and its taken I'll sit on you." At that threat the two friends made sure his seat was saved. I laughed lightly at the three bickering friends, but thankful as I got a taste of what the players were like and apparently they thought Crow was very strong.

"Say Renji, are those their stage names or something." Asked Orihime; Renji just explained that it was optional to have their real names but likely smart to have stage ones, also to hide their identity they wore unique masks. He explained how a 'Hollow' is the highest ranking position where only a few handful of players are allowed to graduate to, those two positions would play against each other. Then a 'Rookie' is a larger group of people who are not qualified yet to become a hollow. I guess the name rookie didn't matter because you could have been around for five years and still be in that position.

Renji spoke and for once something smart came from his mouth, "This company spreads deeper than just a bunch of blood fights on the weekends. Even as we speak the owner, Azien, is making it responsible to those who work as fighters to do his dirty work. Goes as far as drug deals, shoot outs, street and territory wars to dumping bodies in the ocean. Once your in it, it'll practically take your life to get out. Kinda like a mafia, only that everyone hates each other and is no where near family material. " He chuckled coldly "But its good pay, I heard."

It came to curiosity, and I was almost afraid to ask Renji, "How do you know all this, do you come to this club often?" He was now leaning forward and resting his elbows on his lap "Well I just know someone that comes here often." He went silent after that for a bit. Again he was acting strange and it bothered me, ever since he asked my brother for help instead of me, I figured it was deeply serious and I shouldn't pry into that.

I heard Orihime shriek as the lights went dim only the fighting field illuminated by light, and the man sitting next to her simply chuckled, leaving her blushing in embarrassment. The big screen returned to the handsome man with the eerie, calm expression, only this time he was standing from his thrown like chair and spoke loudly.

His voice was something I couldn't explain other than eerily calm, and father like. "Welcome to my playground," he said huskily. Was this guy serious? But no surprise when I heard a few cat calls from the women here and there, true he was handsome but this is ridiculous. Not to mention the guy knows what he was causing, seeing as how hes waiting patiently(still creepy though) for the crowds shouts and cheers to cease, with a pleased grin.

He began once again "Most of you know who I am, and I thank those who come regularly," he paused "As for those who don't know, my name is Aizen, the establish men of this dome." He gave the crowd a playful smile, I mentally slapped my forehead when I stumbled to retrieve my camera and take a picture of this Aizen. Focusing the lens and looking upon the camera screen I caught a great shot of this man, it expressed his great power aura and the silhouette of the crowd could be seen as well. You could see their fists in the air and how they looked up to this man, it really had me question how much these people know. Matter a fact why are they so damn happy to see blood shed, its crazy. From that point he took his seat and gazed upon the crowd, a rumble overcame the audience but it seemed that only Orihime and I noticed that. "W-whats that" she asked shakily.

"Calm down its just the gates to let the fighters in are opening." Renji replied dryly and if I could add, he was _not_ in the mood; jeez you would think he was pissed because we begged and dragged him of his free will to come or something. Orihime laughed sheeply and I gave Renji the stink eye in response to his childish behavior, but he simply ignored me.

Kanonji came back into view of the screen once again, "What do we have first? Minx vs Fox Face. Thats right my friends, Minx had come from America not too long ago and joined the club last year, though he still is titled as a rookie, he has one hell of a punch. His signature move is the thirty eight combo jab, cross punches, and I can bet you right now my friends on that twentieth combo you'd be out like a light. Mean while Fox Face, oh hes been around not so long either and to tell you the truth the guy gives me goosebumps just talkin' about him. Fox face ain't a close range fighter, like a fox he hides and scouts out his prey then strikes at the right moment. He has his prey runnin' by the time he starts to bite."

Kanonji continued to speak introducing all the players tonight, but Renji caught my attention, "Hey Rukia, if I told you that these players have inhuman strength, would you believe me?" He was serious, seeing as his face was stern and emotional less and its starting to piss me off now. The questions I wanted to ask just kept coming, like why had he just left for a month then comes back like he got a stick shoved up his alley. I don't understand, something just wasn't right. Plus what does he mean inhuman strength that was impossible.

"Well I'm gonna see it for myself aren't I?" I said smirking, I only figured he was trying to catch me off guard with his seriousness then play it off with a joke. Catching him in eye contact I continued with a straight face "Listen, I don't know whats going on with you, and I don't know what you said to my brother that you couldn't talk to me about, and don't say I'm being stubborn because you wont let me in on the 4-1-1, but I'm worried about you. You're acting strange for one thing and you keep disappearing, is there something you're hiding from me because you think I cant handle it?" Renji looked at me with soft eyes and was about to say something, but was cut off by the loud shrills and screams of the crowd. Dammit so close I snickered.

My heart was pounding I don't know what I'm in for and not to mention I have Orihime who gets easily queezy. I wasn't sure if either of us was ready to see what would come, and somehow I found a way to regret this. Maybe Renji and my brother were right I shouldn't be here, but I would never admit that out loud. _Maybe on my death bed_.

"Rukia where are they I can't see them." Orihime's voice was heard over the cheering people; now that I think about it I don't see them anywhere. My eyes scanned the rough dirt field but I saw no one, a light tap on my shoulder to see it was Renji pointing to the ceiling. What was he looking at. My sight weaved through the space above our heads; squinting my eyes and knitting my brows in confusion, until my eyes finally caught sight of what I believed to be a hallucination. My jaw slacking a little in disbelief, as no more than twenty-five meters in the air were the two players facing each other, as if standing on a glass floor eighty two feet in the air, both domination was trying to over power each other. It was amazing, I now saw what the other people in the room say; new questions flew around my head but I was speechless to ask Renji. His voice made it to my ears "Do you believe me now, this is why they are Aizen's dogs, because they can contain this power and have the skills already built into them as fighters."

Kanoji's voice rumbled and over ruled all of the crowds cheers and chants, "Now then my people, lemme. HERE. YOU. SCREEEAAAM!" Like earlier the people had chanted right on cue "Lets. See. Some. Bloooood." Like Renji explained, the players had masks to hide their identities, Fox Face was that of a fox and the masks base was white with bleeding black ink surrounding its eye, making it look as though it was crying black tears. While Minx's mask was like a cat with yellow, brown and light orange stripes stretching around the frame.

My eyes were on them one second, then to my amazement they were gone. A small booming sound echoed throughout, followed by a cloud of dust in the far corner of the fighting ring. "And would you look at that! It looks as though Minx took the first blow." said Kankoji, he tisked and shook his head. "Now if only the Minx man figured it out sooner, he practically gave Fox Face the upper hand. Where is he lurking Minx? You're in a foxes layer now." He finished chuckling.

The cloud of dust spread making it clear to see, but no sign of Fox Face. Meanwhile Minx is still standing twenty meters in the air still in the position where he punched Fox face. Legs spread apart while the left is back and the right stiffly bent into him and his right arm out with a tight fist with the other arm curled into him. When he heard what Kanoji said he realized that it would have to take a few more punches to knock out this sly fox. Lifting his head he turned everywhere scanning the ground with diligence, but disappointment could easily be seen by the way his shoulders slouched.

Even I realized how open this guy was, so relaxed the way his shoulders weren't as tense as Fox Face's, or how he looked as though he wasn't expecting a great fight anyway. My amusement grew when I figured where Fox was hiding, and with great satisfactory I looked up to find him humming above Minx. Taking my camera I look a long shot picture of a clueless Minx looking on the field while his predator looked down upon him with amusement. Looking at my nifty work with a grin I zoomed in on Fox Face, to find beady yellow eyes looking through his mask, I frowned at the sight. Orihime leaned in on me and awed at the picture, "Wow Rukia, that's a really good shot." To my amazement she was entertained just as much as I was, she was no where near being scared.

"Heh, I guess I underestimated you." I chuckled to myself. She gave me one of those side ways confused looks but I just shrugged her off. The fight ended long after and as the rumors say it was brutal, so bad it almost made you feel like a worthless hungry puppy lost in a dark corner of an alley way. It turns out Minx had lost, guess his thirty eight or so combo punch was no match for a opponent that strikes when least expected. The group of friend from earlier had boo-ed at the results, and I couldn't help but laughed inwardly thinking how much they were a true die hard Minx fan.

Sitting around for a good fifty minutes earned the audience a five minute brake, while the cleaning staff retrieved the now ruined players, and the dim lights turned back to their full bright strength. "Renji, do you mind getting more popcorn?" Orihime asked cheerfully. To my dismay Renji seemed back in the swing of it, giving us a goofy smile and taking the empty popcorn bag, he slid past the other people in our row and disappearing into the lobby.

"Ah hey Orihime by the way, who are you going to interview. Better yet did you even take notes." The whole time she seemed like a child watching fireworks, I don't really think she was paying attention to the details that would boost our report anyway. Stubbornly I crossed my arms, "Well then you can't come crying to me when you don't got your facts straight." She looked at me with a pouting face but I dismissed it when the lights started getting dim again, and Renji returning just in time.

"Welcome back friends." said Kanoji, "Say Aizen, one of next entertainment players has been held back, why so? And don't act like you don't know who I'm talkin' about." The jumbo screen was split in half as one side shown Kanoji, and the other showed the handsome eerie owner, Aizen. His expression showed amusement, but really there was nothing to laugh about, he chuckled lightly and looked at the camera.

"Sure he is strong, but not strong enough to become a Hollow, and not to mention he joined us just recently. Now if he had made it such an honorable level at such a short period of time," He paused and his eyes shifted into mocking slits, " I am sure that there would be havoc behind stage. Isn't that right Crow?" Aizen's twisted smile spread.

"There you heard it for yourself, now lets continue with the show!" Chirped Kanoji, the crowd went wild and it seemed to be that player that the group of friends in front of me were talking about, and it also seemed as though even Aizen was sure how strong this Crow guy was.

"Well ladies your in for a show." Marked a man that came from behind us, that stuck his head between Orihime and I like it was his business. I gave him a questioning glare but he waved his hands to show he meant no harm. "I'm Kaien." He smiled cheekily while scratching an awkward spot in the back of his head. Orihime was first to open up to him but my glance at her told her otherwise, not that I didn't want her talking to him, or better yet I didn't have the authority to stop her, but she knew I didn't feel comfortable around someone I didn't trust. True he was a really good looking man with raven spiky hair and soft green eyes that made my stomach turn with delight, and good looks like that are exactly why I don't immediately trust people like him.

Pointing to himself "Ah wait, I don't look suspicious do I? Sorry I guess striking a conversation with two girls is a bit on the suspicious side huh?" His expression was clueless and innocent, melting my heart. I should have known from my brother, not to judge a book by its cover, well in this case it was more of where our surroundings were. I only guessed that people that were here were thugs only because of their aggressive behavior to see blood and violence. But then it came to conclusion, that even people like Orihime who would never watch things like this were here tonight.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry, now a days you cant be too careful. Well anyways this is Orihime and I'm Rukia." He smirked at the gesture and I turned to Renji to find he wasn't opening up to Kaien any time soon. I followed his gaze to Renji and suggested that he shouldn't worry about him. "By the way, what do you mean 'we're in for a show'. Hasn't the show already started?" Asked Orihime.

He rubbed his chin in thought then looked back at us with a clever smile, "Well its like this, the show has already started but this guy, Crow, hes a monster. The show usually starts getting good during and after his round of fighting is over. Think of it like this, you understand what Hollows are right? Well Crow is practically their introduction, I heard your friend earlier talking about the shady business after the curtains close and its true. Though sometimes it could get a little hard to follow, when he is against his opponent." I looked at him in confusion and it didn't seem that Orihime was getting it either. He pointed in front of us "You'll see what I mean."

"AAAAAH-LRIGHT!, We are back and rollin'. Sorry folks we had some technical difficulties, and it seems there is a player swap." The crowd boo-ed, and protested, "Hold on, hold on. I'm sure this will get you fallin' outta your seats. Instead of Shack Vs Crow" Kanoji paused dramatically, it seemed to be his thing, dramatic expressions and gestures that is, " Its gonna be Panther Vs Crow" And with that being said the crowd had screamed louder than I've heard it all night.

The gates rumbled open again, and this time I knew where the fighters were instead of looking around pointlessly at the ground. To my shock, it was different than the last fight, when Minx was fighting Fox face the dominance was only determined by the winner. But this time before us, one man shirtless, with blue unruly hair, tall and packed with muscles. His mask was like a cat, large pearly white k-9 fangs stretched to the bottom of the mask and the eyes were underlined with aqua and lines. At the top of the mask was almost designed crown like. This mans body language was relaxed and smug like, leaning forward practically daring the other man to give the first blow. Looking at the jumbo screen I figured this was Panther, I see how he got his name, daring and impatient not to mention the way he looked at crow was almost like a hunger waiting to be filled.

The other one had attracted my attention the second he walked onto the imaginary floor eighty feet in the air. His hair was bright orange and spiky, and yet I found it interesting. His posture was much different than the other, Panther was pacing and moving about, but this man is still and his muscles where tight and stiff. Tall and slightly tan, lean but due to his black v-neck shirt that hugged his body, you could see the outline of his packed abdomen. I didn't get much of a view on his mask but it sure was weird, almost spine tingling. Sharp white teeth stretched from ear to ear and simple black lines stretched down the mask over the eyes, I presumed this man is Crow.

It was quite obvious that Panther dominated over Crow; something in my gut told me otherwise, this was the last rookie fight of the night and I realized I hadn't taken any pictures. Holding my camera I stood to take a shot, when I heard loud snickers, then Kaien tapped me on the shoulder politely, "Sorry Rukia-san, I cant see." He laughed. Looking down at Orihime and Renji who were watching the fight begin, I slid past the other people in the row to stand in the isle way.

The crowd began to stomp their feet and shake the seats for a bass like sound, then when the stomping became disorderly they screamed and cheered together. "There you have it folks. See I told you, you would be happy. For the first time in a long time a rookie, Crow, is playing against a Hollow, Panther. Oh I can feel it in me that this is going to be a rough fight, maybe someone can finally make the fifteen minute record to last with Crow." Kanoji gave the screen a wicked smile before vanishing off screen, replacing it a closer look of the two fighters.

Panther went into a stance I wasn't familiar with, leaning forward he rested his elbow on his knee while the other leg was out stretched in the back, still Crow was stiff as a stone. I groaned at the boring display; the air became tense and stale of waiting, "Come on someone take the first step, it is driving my mind crazy" I begged silently.

Kanoji took it upon himself to lighten the mood as he appeared on the big screen, "I'm not sure wha-" He was cut short just as everybody's wishes were heard. In a slip second a sonic boom reached the audience and a large cloud of dust was seen. To everyone's shock the one standing, was Crow. His once stiff locked muscles now loose and a powerful aura of determination.

Laughter echoed throughout the dome, but I wasn't sure who it was coming from, turns out it was coming from the cloud of dust. "Ya really somthin' else Crow. To be honest I thought ya would chicken out; almost broke my jaw." A dark silhouette emerged, it wasn't much of a shock but Panthers once perfect mask was chipped in the corner, revealing a satisfied grin and sharp jaw. I stood and snapped a few pictures, "What the hell?" again like the other fighters the picture shown crazed yellow beady eyes peering through their masks. Was it my camera? Shaking my head, no that is too much of a coincidence.

I watched with intense eyes, struggling to follow as they would move from one stop to another in a split second. Fists and heavy kicks would cut through the air, and the crowd was cheering non-stop. Like heavy bass, the sound of the cheering, feet stomping audience and the swift movements of the fighters defying gravity and throwing punches like there was no air; it shook my body.

The fight was getting too intense for comfort, when Panther would lunge forward with a tight fist, Crow would easily move to the side dodging by a hair, then Crow would instantly grab Panthers arm with a bear like grip and plummeting his knee deep with in the gut of Panther. Crow released Panther, sending him skidding across the imaginary floor, "Fuck! Ya got strength I'll give ya that." Panther admitted. He spitted some blood to the side, and adrenaline pumped eyes still locked on Crow. Blood and a croaky laugh would escape Panther, almost in an impressed manner as he wiped the remaining blood from his lip.

Kanoji squeaked excitedly, "Unbelievable, Crow is actually able to keep up with Panther, a high ranked Hollow, and to think he bent him up pretty bad! But don't think Crow is in such great shape either folks, after all he has been fighting small fry for the past few months since coming here, fighting a Hollow at this point can really take a tole on your body."

We, the crowd saw it now, the sweat rolling off his golden muscular arms and the way his chest heaved up and down showed his limit was coming close. At this point it was understandable why the people in their seats were so pumped up. This time Crow took the bait, weaving his way around Panther to confuse and manipulate his partners blind spots. He was ignorant to the smirk easily seen on Panthers face where it had been chipped, just as Crow was going in for the striking kill, wrapping his fist with momentum and power. Panther disappeared above him, but it was too late for crow, he was stuck in the position of standing still in the midst of his punch when Panther strikes him with a bone crunching kick to the shoulder.

A moment of silence fell, and though there were obvious Panther fans, I was sure everyone was cheering for Crow to make it into the Hollow ranking. The dirt dispersed, revealing Crow to be planted on the ground with his face eating the dirt, I couldn't help but cringe. All was slightly silent, Panther looking not so please that his fun game would seemingly end so soon, and the crowd growing anxious for Crow's come back.

"Oh no, is this it for Crow? Well it was a great show anyways. Ladies and gent-" Kanoji was cut off once more, as though he was a recharged man Crow flew up to Panther and locked him hands in hands in up close combat. Knuckles turning white, shaking locked fists pushing for dominance. Crow's shirt was tattered now, smudged with dirt, really it was just at the point where it was pointless to keep on. Not to mention that his mask was just barely holding up as well, coming from the fact he directly face planted the ground.

"Ya still up princess? I really underestimated you." Panther roared with glee, he was having the time of his life. Nothing greater than a weak opponent coming back from being knocked down the first time to come back being stronger the next hit. Their inter locked fists pushing away from each other in a considerable distance; breathing harder, Crow stood tall and ripped the remains of his shirt off, revealing perfectly toned abdomen, at this you could hear more cat calls and whistles. With a straight face Panther beckoned at Crow "Ya gonna be serious now?"

He was more than ready, I wasn't sure what it was but as a journalist in training and observing people constantly I could sense there was a meaning behind all this fighting, as though it wasn't to be the top dog or for the money rewards. Crow nodded and positioned himself for an attack, it wasn't as though he was becoming weak, so he surely wasn't planning on losing anytime soon.

He was making himself vulnerable to the eyes of Panther, I smirked it was a simple trick used when I learned self defense classes. Every spot on his body looked open to Panther to take a hit, little did he know it was merely a trap, Crow's muscles were too tense to be that opened if only Panther saw that sooner. Panther goes gliding in turning to kick Crow in the gut, but Crow caught him by the shoe, sending both sliding back, foot still in hand, he twisted Panther's whole body to have him now facing the ground. Due to the momentum of the kick, Panther was still in mid air and with this Crow took his free hand and stabbed the side of Panther's knee with his sharp fist; throwing him to the ground.

I retrieved my camera not taking my eyes off of Crow, afraid this perfect image would leave if I turned away. Focusing and snapped a couple of pictures, hoping at least one of them will come out as I imagined. Looking back to my now prized photo, I gasped at the intense image before me looking back at Crow, as though everything went into slow motion, my eyes caught with his for a briefs second. Turning my vision back to my camera screen, Crow was leaning back, chest bear and glistening with sweat, my eyes traced up the picture to his face. His mask was cracked but no more than past his full pink lips and the deadly yellow eyes that once held a glare that were meant to kill; soft and seemed to be looking straight into my camera, Crow's muscles weren't as tense as seen before, only slouched exhausted shoulders.

Kanoji's voice echoed in the background but I was too fazed to actually hear what he was saying. I glanced at Renji and Orihime who were sitting at the edge of their seats, then to Kaien who was there just as shocked. Missing the epic Rookie grand finale as my back was turned to the fight and now facing the exit doors. I wasn't sure what was happening but it must have been amazing because everyone had gotten out of their seats and screamed and cheered with excitement. Still, I was somehow blocking out all noise and was certain for one destination;_ leave_. My feet took me somewhere I wasn't sure I even knew where to, the bathroom I told myself. I only figured if I made an excuse to leave Orihime and Renji wouldn't figure I wasn't feeling right. Call me dramatic, but the uneasy feeling settled within me and getting some kind of fresh air seemed to be my only answer. The pleading call of help echoed through my body, and my inner-self began to shake her head at me again. _Stupid inner-self._

* * *

***Sigh* Um...Yep...I'm tired. Anyway hope you enjoyed, and I again I wont be updating for a bit, but please do comment in the mean time. I just like to know if I'm doing somethin' right :) ****Hopefully you could figure who Crow and Panther were, if not I'll tell you my next update. Otherwise other characters were made up, so excuse me for my lack of making up cool stage names T.T **

**Good night, or good morning, well just have a good day and see ya next update, yes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so it has been a little more than a 'bit' of a break XD. But oh well, I'm just glad I'm here now, 'cause I'm pretty sure my teachers were trying to kill me with that exam stuff. Buuuut I just finished today so yay.**

**Short update.**

* * *

To my annoyance there was no sign of a bathroom anywhere, I cursed under my breathe when I was lost in dark sketchy halls. "Are you kidding me? No service either." I snickered when I had no way of calling anybody, in which meant it would take a while to get out. The hallway walls were off white probably due to old age, and the floor creaked under me, I didn't really want to begin talking about the odd stench that lingered heavily. Suddenly I heard loud foot steps coming towards me and in a hall way like this, where you didn't know where you are, you were bound to freak and try to hide. The door to my left was locked and there was only one to my right that was further towards the steps, I thought of running away but that wouldn't seem wise. I didn't want to cause any trouble when all I had to do was hide I cursed to myself.

Quickly running to the door ahead, I briefly thanked the heavens because the door was opened and unoccupied. The lights were off, but I used my cell phone light to guide me to a rack of what seemed to be old clown clothes draping to the ground. Perfect, with my small body I could hide easily I boasted to myself. I was caught in my tracks when the door nob jiggled, letting the door open was someone I couldn't exactly see even when they flicked the light switch on.

The room was filled with old boxes of entertainment things that didn't seem to matter, a mini fridge was opened to what seemed like a life supply of water. Other than that a folding chair, make up desk and a mirror illuminated by a hang over light. Orange hair caught my vision, I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop me from making a sound. I could see the reflection of the person in the mirror, when I analyzed the mask and person, I found myself in the dressing room of Crow. He sat there quietly on the folding chair for a minute, rubbing his sore spots until he decided it was safe to take his mask off. My instinct told me to take a picture, reaching and snaking my small hands around the base of my camera. Zooming the lenses in on his face that reflected from the mirror. Just as he took his mask off showing a scowled expression, I took more than a few than I intended, but it was enough as proof.

My eyes traced to his figure, he was scowling at the mirror and he looked like he thought the world was after him. Muscles tensing once again, as he tilted his head toward the side with an expression of anger, eyebrows knitted together with his lips thin in a line. I froze, then mentally smacked myself; when I took pictures of him not even realizing he was hearing the snapping of the camera as it took pictures. I burrowed deeper into the rack, closer to the wall, I wasn't sure how but it made me feel as though he would never find me this way.

But my comfort was pushed as he stood up quickly, pacing the small storage room. All went quiet as he took his place in the middle of the floor with his eyes scanning the room. Though I have yet to really see what this man looked like, the whole mask/hide identity thing brought my curiosity to the highest point, as I watched the fighters tonight. Curiosity killed the cat, and guess where I am now, I rolled my eyes at myself for my foolish decisions. Crow's shoulders were beginning to slouch, as relief had overcame this seemingly stressful man.

Actually I had a pretty good day, god was doing me good until now; the vibration of my phone in my pocket, had a once calm Crow to a beast ready to kill. As if all hell broke loose, his body turned swiftly around and charged my way at the coat rack. Flinging all coats and things to the side until a vicious tall figure pulled me from the basket to my feet. My phone and brand new camera falling to the floor, gasping and on the verge of screaming in anger. Hell no, that camera was the one expensive thing I managed to get with my own sweat, blood, and tears, not my families money.

Reaching my hands for my lost belongings, Crow was trying to beat me to the chase, and my arm still in his bone crushing grip. That was surly to leave a bruise later. Like the fast cat I am, swiping my precious items before his greedy hands could manage to confiscate them. Groaning as he squeezed my arm, I yanked away silently begging him to let me go. Practically breaking my neck to look up at him, things seemed to slow down, if he wasn't scowling like the way he was now, I'd find him more attractive. Then again at this point I didn't think I could find another thing to find hot, after all I was standing with a half naked man with a handsome face and a strong yet painful grip on my arm. Though I wouldn't mind being masochist for a bit, but the thought slipped my mind when I realized I might be killed, that was a bit much for someone who likes pain for pleasure.

He pulled me closer to him, teeth gritted together and pissed as if he had never been so mad before. Wincing and taking in air as if it would be my last; "_though it just might", _my inner-self warned. Glass broke inside me when a rumble rippled over me, "Who the hell are you, a spy?" He went to grab for my camera again, but I swung my arm away just in time.

"No," I looked at him like he was out of his mind, realization hit me, remembering where I was, "listen I know what you want. The pictures, and identity sacred right?" He nodded in agreement and to continue, "then lets make a deal ok." It was more or less a lie, I just really wanted to dash for the door as soon as he trusted me, but it would be wise to make up something now in case he wouldn't let me go until I fed him what he wanted.

Glancing to where our arms connected, he followed my gaze but only shook his head instead. Oh boy this is tough, but to my comfort his grip let loose enough for me to breath again, now I just have to tell him what I want and tie it to what he wants. "Ok, how about I explain myself as to why I'm here in the first place." I began hoping he would take interest, because right now I didn't know what else to say. His scowl deepened, leaning closer to my face now "What the hell, no you said a bet, I get what I want and you can have whatever. I didn't want a fucking life story." Crow growled. He wasn't getting it, more like he wasn't helping and I bet I'm not the only one that wants to go home.

That's it, I've had it with bad luck tonight, then his bad attitude wasn't cutting it. Stepping into my Kuchiki glare mask and menacing voice, daring him to bark back "I advise you to let go of my arm, get out of my face and sit the frig down. Yes I get it, you just fought a bull then come back here to find me looking suspicious. But I want to go home, not to mention I have to explain myself to my now probably freaking out friends." Gasping I clapped my free hand to my forehead as I remembered something. "Shoot the time, my brother is going to kill me, and here I am stuck with you trying to think of a deal as I'm blabbing about nothing." Whimpering under all the pressure, I sighed in exhaustion.

My big amethyst eyes met his cool honey brown ones, still scowling but amusement was held in those brown eyes. Making me sit up straight in discomfort. Clearing my throat, I just wanted this to end, "Listen, if you help me with my project, then I will keep your identity our little secret." I looked up to him lazily to be dissatisfied.

His expression grim, "What project?" Crow asked squinting his eyes, as if it should have been obvious that I should have explained it to him. I seethed back at him, "Well maybe! If you let me tell you why I was here in the first place, you wouldn't be looking so stupid right now." Crossing my arms smirking at his now dumbfounded face.

"Huh! What was that suppose to mean, short cake." Standing tall and mighty he smirked right back at my now glaring face. Standing in this position having a glaring contest, it hit me like a brick wall when I noticed Crow had released my arm.

Blood seemed to be moving through my vein again and I was now more calm knowing I wouldn't be killed. Sighing relief, I managed to say something out of my small chuckles, "Well lets exchange information now and go home." Stepping to the side, I was looking for a pen and something to write on by the makeup desk. It went silent, though I was mumbling to myself about having nothing to use, when I looked into the mirror. I took a double-take at our reflection, I didn't turn back to face him, and he didn't come closer to me.

Just a look of hurt and pain was now masking him, eyebrows slightly creasing together. I was so use to it being quiet I had forgotten we had voices, so when he spoke to me just barely a whisper I slightly jumped, "I- I'm sorry" He paused, but my blank expression told him to continue, " I can't let you go...home."

.

.

.

Everything stopped. Everything.

.

.

.

Those few words that slipped through his lips were like a joke to me, the longer we looked at each other through the mirror, my mind slipped into self destructive mode. Slumping into the chair behind me, I noticed him getting closer as I dared to glance at him one last time.

My body screamed at me to move. Leaping and bolting towards to the door I did all that was in my power to make it to the door knob and that small spaced storage room seemed to go on for miles. Stretching my hand to the door knob, I managed to crack the door open only to find it slammed shut. The door shutting was symbolic to me, not just the door closing but my freedom as well. But who really knew maybe my life will become torture now, maybe-

My thoughts were cut off as the lights went out for me, he knocked me out cold and all I could do was let my eyes close and my body go numb. It seemed that all things were out of my control now a days, but at this moment it wasn't time to pout about those things, for damn sake I am a Kuchiki. In the back ground I could hear noises and someone talking but it all sounded like it was in the distance, like I was underwater.

I was lifted by strong arms and thrown over their shoulder, the sound of a door opening and a pinch at my exposed thighs, as cool wind swept over me. More walking, and the distant sound of the busy Saturday streets, a car door was opened I only knew because of the light dinging noise it made when doors were opened. To my surprise I was gently placed in the back seat with something warm to cover my body. The engine roared and we sped off.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, I-I know it was a simple job" The man now was on his knees pleading for forgiveness. But he only sat on his throne like chair, watching the man squirm in discomfort at his silence. He watched the man with mocking, murderous eyes and smirked fatherly as he came to a conclusion. Lifting a hand to silence the man, he stood tall, sliding his slender fingers through his slicked back golden locks.

His eyes met with the poor man, smiling once more, "Sir Aizen...?" The man mumbled with dread. He stalked to the now crying man and leaned in close to the mans ear, just so the two of them could here, "I have given you a task, and I was kind enough to give you another chance since you are raising two little girls on your own correct?" The man shook his head, more or less in fear than agreeing with the sly man Aizen. He continued, "But you have took advantaged of that chance, and you robbed from me." Standing straight, Aizen made his way back to his godly chair, waving a hand.

"Bring him to the Cage."

* * *

Groaning I flipped to my side away from the sunlight that seemed to want to ruin my sight. Sighing, I rubbed my head at the slight pressure, "Guess my headache only gotten worse." I found myself sitting up straight in bed with my eyes still closed trying to adjust to the morning. I've never had problems waking up, but only in some rare cases when I had an hangover. Groaning for the final time I draped my legs over the edge of the bed, this time I felt a sharp pain to my stomach, lifting my shirt my eyes grew wide in shock to find a large ugly purple bruise right in the middle of my stomach. "The heck," I glared at it, everything is so fuzzy, and thats when I realized I wasn't in my room, but someone elses.

I cursed under my breath and tip toed to the cracked door, well one thing for sure is the last person I saw was that Crow guy so maybe I'm at his house, I thought. But looking around, it was a complete pigs sty, frowning in disgust, 'more like nest', I laughed lightly at my lame joke.

Leaning against the wall, I finally got the guts to peer out into the hallway. Sliding down the white empty hall, the light tapping of my feet on the hard wood floor started to aggravate me, at this point I'm sure to be found out. At the end of the hall was the opening to the living room, and to my surprise it was fairly nice, new furniture that seemed to be never used, high ceilings, hard wood floors, and it all over looked the city as instead windows replaced the wall, reaching from ceiling to floor. Whoever's house it was at least had some style.

A light whistle under me made me snap out of my slight amazement, craning my head over the railing, to find a familiar bundle of orange hair. Anger over came confusion, stomping down the stairs I made my way to an expressionless, nonchalant man. Glaring before him, he just stood there like what he did was nothing, not to mention he practically locking me up in his house. Thats kidnapping!

The words repeated in my head _"You cant go home"_

"Well lookie, the princess finally woke up." He looked down on me and just walked away, though still talking, "You know you were asleep for two days." He went over to his black couch sitting comfortably while picking up his coffee, and taking a sip.

"Two days, what do you mean. And you can't keep me here, so I'm leaving now." I walked as quickly as I could to the door, trying to get there before he did. But he didn't move, not even an inch, he still sat at the couch sipping his coffee. Puffing in surprise, well I sure as hell wasn't going to wait for him to chase me. I was about to turn the knob when his husky voice rang in my ear, "Where do you think you're going like that?" I had never jumped so high in my life, I turned to him, who was too close for comfort. Meanwhile wearing a scowl, I looked down seeing that I was only wearing his t-shirt that stopped just mid thigh.

Hissing, "How'd you get over here so fast, and I have rights you can't keep me here." I was so pissed at this point, but since he scared me it only made me even more mad. My body shook inwardly when he got closer and the smell of mint and slight cologne caught me in a melting faze. I always found myself a sucker for a good clean cut smell.

"I'm only explaining this once, understood?" He was waiting for an answer, so I nodded my head. He mumbled something about go sit somewhere, then he sighed deeply to continue "Well to begin, you remember the deal right. I help with your project thing and you delete the picture." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheeply, "Well actually I already deleted the picture, and I also used your phone to text everybody you ran away."

As if a shower of arrows were coming to pierce me, I stood still once again like the night he told me I couldn't return to my beloved home. Now I could not get any more upset with this guy than I already was, I sat still like a stone leaving my eyes sharp and cold piercing through him. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and just...

An hour later...

"OK I get it you're pissed! But you need to calm down now." The dang carrot top tried to reassure me and it wasn't working, if anything I hated it more when people tried to control me. I saw no use in it any more, sliding down the bathroom door I fell quiet, I grew tired and my rage decreased into exhaustion. Looking behind me to see the shadow between the door and the floor of him, was now gone. Chuckling to myself nervously, I practically ruined the once nice and expensive looking living room, the couch is ripped because I stabbed it with a knife in attempts for Crow's head. The kitchen was in ruins when I was trying to find the perfect weapon, not to mention how many glass plates I had broken.

Even though I didn't see his shadow, I some how knew he was still there, I mumbled but my voice reached his ears, "What is your name." It was a long pause, making me think maybe I was wrong until he said softly "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." I smiled to myself, seeing how its odd since nothing was to smile about. First this Ichigo guy is pretty dangerous considering how he is a Las Noches Club fighter, then he kidnaps me not to mention while I'm passed out for two days he goes ahead and contacts everyone I know, telling them I ran away. And lastly, he deleted the photos; gritting my teeth, great now I have nothing to hold against him now.

Banging my head against the door once, the silence was becoming comforting. "Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki" I mumbled softly, I heard his light chuckle before my sleepiness seeming to take over.

~O0o0O~

Damn I hissed to myself, who knew having her be in my house become such a terror. And to think I was doing her a favor, I already knew she is a Kuchiki. Had I not contacted her brother about it, her face would have been blown up all over the news. Though I guess I lied to her, I didn't really tell everyone she ran away, I just told her brother that she would be staying with a friend for a while. I only wanted to see what she would do; at first she was really boring taking deep breaths and all trying to calm down, but I sure as hell got what I wanted. I mean she only destroyed my house, I scowled to myself regretting my intentions.

It was late now, and she locked herself in the bathroom and fell asleep I guess. The damn short cake got so tired after going on a rampage, but I guess I'm thankful because I have to go back to the club for some crap meeting with Aizen. I was ready to leave when I remembered that I hadn't put in a key lock on both sides of the main door. Scowling "Now if only she could stay in there." A thought struck me when I saw the kitchen chair; I shoved it under the door handle, making it incapable to open the door. " Sorry Rukia." I said as I rushed out, though I knew she couldn't hear me.

I arrived at the dome fairly quick, though considering I had my life on the line, I didn't have much of a choice whether to be fashionably late or not. I went through the back door, sliding the key in the lock and jiggling the door knob to open the piece of junk they call an entrance. The lights were dim as usual, leaving me scowling as I tried to find my way to the meeting room.

Aizen had asked for me to see him there after the show, but I had other important things to do then to be congratulated or promoted rather. My thoughts shifted to a sleeping animal like girl locked in my bathroom, before a voice brought me out of my thought. The familiar voice truly pissed me off to no end, sure the guy was strong but that's all I could acknowledge. A smirk spread on my face, well he _was_ strong, his title of strong was crushed after the previous nights event.

"Well lookie lookie here, if it isn't carrot top" Grimmjow smiled smugly at me, but I wasn't intimidated. He was pretty bandaged up, some wrapped neatly around his blue ruffled hair, around his arm and bare torso. I scoffed at the scene, if he thought he could be so smug after I just kicked his ass, it wasn't going to happen. I brushed passed him, bumping his sore shoulder in affects of pissing him off.

For someone who was suppose to be in a recovery state, he moved pretty quick. Before I could go further and continuing my treading march, his lean figure buzzed in front of me; I was then met face to face with a seething Grimmjow. "Listen you little shit, just because you kicked my ass yesterday doesn't mean you get to be so damn cocky. And don't believe Azien really has your back, whether he showed you favoritism now, doesn't mean he wont throw you like trash when he's done with your ass. Got it." At the last statement he stabbed his finger in my chest, an expression of non equality or acceptance. I shrugged not giving it a second thought and took my leave.

Down the maze like hallways to find myself hesitant on opening the two large doors before me. Rolling my eyes I pushed them to see a plain grey room with dim lighting and a single window looking out to the busy street. Azien sat patiently at his desk tapping his index finger to a rhythmic tune I couldn't recognize. Stepping closer to him, he finally acknowledged my existence when I sat myself on the seat before him. His cool brown eyes always unsettled me, though they looked soft, he would be the person to smile at you while stabbing your back. Shaking the thought off.

"Well yesterday's performance really impressed me, Ichigo." the way my name slipped passed his lips made me want to croak. "And as you probably figured out, you have moved up as a Rookie to a Hollow." If he thought I was going to prance around like a damn fairy in happiness of his words, I wasn't, and his expression showed his disappointment. He continues turning from a soft to dark tone, "But that's not why I called you here today. I need a job done, and as a congratulatory note I thought I would give you your first job." This whole thing made my stomach turn, I hated being here, I hated working for him, I hated not being able to see_ her_. But at this point I couldn't turn back, I had to swallow this shit down and do the job. For her.

Grabbing the small manila folder he slid across the desk, I looked back up to him for approval to leave. He nodded his head, and I quickly made my way back to the double doors. Though I wasn't fast enough as he commented to me before my departure, "I want the job done well and correctly, and do take heed in Grimmjows' words. I may take a liking to you now, but I can dispose of something that isn't useful to me later." I felt like I was walking on thin ice waiting for him to finish. I nodded, never turning back to look at him as I slipped by the door and made my way to the parking lot.

I arrived at my apartment not really in the mood to deal with what to come from the feisty midget. Thoughts lingering in my head and hammering to get everything put together in a orderly fashion. _'Dispose of something usefulness." _Sigh to myself, even though I heard the words before, but when it came directly from Aizen the words seemed to have meaning. It clung to me like heavy baggage and I knew the real meaning behind those words, which only means to me that she isn't really safe. Sighing I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, turning my gaze lazily to the bathroom door, I wasn't half as amused as I should be at the sight. Loud screams and grunts could be heard, and scratch marks permanently etching the hard wood floor from the chair jammed under the door knob. Sighing for god knows how many times now, I rubbed my temples and lazily made my way to the door. "Alright calm down you damn animal, I'll let you out on one condition."

"Oh great another deal! Are you going to do something of your own accord like our first one?!" She hissed, at that I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Nooo" I stretched out the 'o' playfully, still smirking, "I just want you to act more civil. If you can do that I'll let you out and make dinner."

"Ha! Civil? Says the one who kidnapped me and locked me in a bathroom. You can forget it." She is sure a stubborn one.

"Fine not my problem, I mean _you're_ the one locked in remember? So have fun in there while I have a good meal. Less people to feed; but oh by the way aren't you hungry though? You havent really ate in a looong time." I was mocking her, really I just wanted to hear her beg if she's going to be this stubborn.

A groan satisfied my ears, "Fine I'll be a good civil human, just let me out, its starting to get stuffy in here!" With a chuckle I removed the chair and opened the door. Rukia stood with her arms were crossed and her hair damp, some clinging to her pale slender neck. The sent of soap and steam ghosting over her skin, making it all the more delectable; forcing myself to the kitchen, I could hear her tiny footsteps follow me. "What do you want, though I don't got much." I was mumbling to myself about having to go grocery shopping soon while looking throught the fridge. My attention was caught by the site of the short cake stretching herself, trying to grab a cup that was too high for her on the cabinet shelf. She was still wearing my shirt, as it raised to reveal hear navel and pink underwear. Did she forget she was only wearing my shirt? I stopped to watch in amusement, when she noticed me staring.

Scoffing Rukia turned her full attention to me, hands on her hips, "Are you going to keep creepily staring at me or are you going to help?" I scowled at her, maybe if her smart little mouth didn't open to say anything, I'd find her more attractive. "Fine. Just hurry up and tell me what you want, 'cause I have business to attend to." We ended up making spaghetti, clearing the table I grabbed my mask and manila folder from my room.

Putting my shoes on by the door, I heard a gasp behind me. Out of annoyance I turned toward Rukia who was peeking her head from the kitchen entrance. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? If I can't go anywhere neither can you." She said sternly, I was starting to regret sparing her life and keeping her here.

"What are you, my mother?" I could even feel the sting of my own words, but she didn't notice as she was gaping at me. We stood there staring at each other for god knows what reason for. I broke eye contact first, switching my cold gaze to my watch to catch the time. Cursing to myself, "Now look, I'm going to be late. Just be a good girl and stay here, I mean unless you don't want that project done." I was halfway out the door by this point, and I didn't care to listen to whatever witty comment she had.

~O0o0O~

Speeding down the back roads at unspeakable speeds, I parked a block away from the target area in an alley. The night air brushed by me, leaving me to shiver in my thin jacket. I glanced around, before slipping in the shadows with my mask on. It didn't take long to find the two target guys as they were so careless to be doing business under a streetlight...right in the open. I snickered, really was Aizen making fun of me?

The targets name was Mr. Hosokawa, and I wasn't given much information other than I needed to take the brief case given to him. By looking, he was mid thirties with shaggy hair, dark eyes, and the greed and sly aura practically oozed out of him. Looking back at the folder in my hands, I was given orders to kill him and place his body in an alley to be found in the morning. Meaning somewhere non respectable. Dirt bag or not I had my limits, and I could see it as Aizen was going to push it. I waited patiently for the small chat to cease before a black tinted window car pulled up beside them. Raising an eyebrow, I looked back to the paper before me; this wasn't part of the schedule. Grumbling I watched carefully, as a tall man in a suit handed Hosokawa two brief cases. Looking around both businessmen got into the car in which sped off, leaving only Hosokawa. He pulled out a simple flip phone, and made a call after a few short yes before he hung up.

I tagged the man carefully, watching his every move as I wasn't all too comfortable to attack yet. Paranoia can really grow on someone doing this kind of job, but this was ridiculous. Following him down the back road at a non noticeable distance, I analyzed how he would turn around abruptly almost catching me before slipping out of sight. I should have just grabbed both cases, kill the forsaken man and go home, but something was off. Hosokawa stopped and turned around, looking at his right brief case for the hundredth time, it took me a minute to register the fact that he was holding a trap case. _A bomb maybe?_ Which also means that they knew that someone was coming to take the brief cases, I had to muffle the curses that were coming out of my mouth.

Pulling my mask to make sure it was secured tightly, I dashed to the man at high speed, and he saw me coming, leaving a blood curdling scream escape him. Now I was sure, this was a damn setup, he wasn't Hosokawa and those brief cases were fakes. Clapping my gloved hand over his mouth in irritation, I striked the back of his neck. His body lay lip in my arms for a second before I carelessly dropped him to the ground. Retrieving my phone I dialed Aizen's number, all the while carefully scanning my surroundings.

"Yes hello." A mocking tone on the other line made want to gag. Gin Ichimaru. "Hello?" He repeated cluelessly as I didn't answer him the first time. "Where's Aizen?" I hissed in irritation. It was more of a quiet demand, and I knew I could say whatever I wanted to him, but know the consequences later.

"My my Ichigo, that's not a way to say hello to someone." I could practically hear his disgusting smile, shaking inwardly. I hated it more when he said my name compared to Aizen.

"You set me up!" I grew tired of playing around. I didn't have patients this week, between the bull I've been getting at work, Azien and that animal like girl in my apartment, I've just about had it. It went quiet on the other end and I thought the bastard hung up on me. To my surprise, Gin spoke in a serious tone, "Not exactly sure what you're talking about, but word got out you're on your first job. I'm assuming it was a trap and hoping your target is still alive. We won't get much answers if he's dead, Ichigo." growling loudly, and he chuckled.

"Yes he's alive, though he has two cases and I'm sure they're bombs."

"Then bring him to the basement, and I'll inform Aizen. As for those cases, take them with you and I'm sure you'll find out if they're real or not. Good work Ichigo." He replied joyfully, but really it made me sick to my stomach in disgust.

Hanging up I grabbed the man and two suit cases, holing both in the trunk and making my way to the dome.

* * *

**I will admit that I have written many, many things before (though never published to anything) and this chapter may have been the: weakest, lamest, absurd thing yet.**

**So quite honestly I don't know how to feel about it other than disappointed. I'm sorry T^T, but I really would like to get passed this part so I can continue the story. And thank you for your patients :D**

**Ah yes Panther is Grimmjow, and Crow is Ichigo. Not really sure why I chose Crow, but I guess it had to do with when Ichigo is in bankai mode, his cape kinda thing reminds me of a crow. Is that weird? Oh well, what is done is done. **

**R&R**


End file.
